The Naming
by Casey Toh
Summary: Elrond and Celebrían name their sons.


A/N: This piece is *slightly* influenced by Soledad's idea that the blood of Mortals runs more strongly in Elladan than in Elrohir.

**Dedication: **To Nemis, who wanted an Elrond- Celebrían fic. Happy Birthday!

With thanks to: LadyMeg of _To Speak Elvish_ group and Cirdan of _Edhellond_ for helping with the Elvish names.

**The Naming**

   The Hidden Valley of Imladris was kissed by the song of spring, being fair with the blooming of many flowers, the music of running water over rocks, and the twittering of songbirds.

   Many Elves walked about, going through their daily activities, but there were two who remained in their bedchamber still: Elrond Half-elven and his lady Celebrían.

   Celebrían leaned against the pillows of her bed, still resting from her childbirth four days before. In her arms was a small babe with his eyes still closed, fists clenched against his chest. Black, soft hair already covered his head, and small ears that curved gracefully upwards to end in points graced his features.

   Elrond, seated in a chair facing Celebrían, held another Elfling in his arms, nestled snugly on his burgundy robe. The babe looked exactly the same as the other.

   "Ah…" Elrond smiled with satisfaction. "Your first childbirth, and not one, but _two_ come."

   Celebrían frowned at him ere she broke into gentle laughter that held the clear melody of a rippling brook. "What nonsense you speak, Elrond!" She then attempted to calm herself. "Come. We shall have to name them."

   "What names have you for them, m'lady?" Elrond looked down at one of the twins in his arms, and he ran a hand over the soft skin of his son's face. When Celebrían did not answer, he looked up to see her face twisting, as if trying to keep her laughter in. "Celebrían?"

   "Elladan and Elrohir," she said, and kept a calm face. (1)

   Elrond blinked, and then groaned, causing Celebrían to laugh again. "Celebrían, do you _really_ have to name them with the starting of _El_?"

   "Aye, m'lord, for it is a tradition we must carry on," she teased. "For was your mother not _El_wing, your brother _El_ros and you _El_rond?" She spoke more quietly then, knowing the pain her husband had at the too brief a time with his parents, and at his twin's choice to become mortal.

   And indeed Elrond's face showed his pain for a moment ere he shook his head to be rid of it: the birth of his sons was a joyous occasion, one meant to be celebrated, not one that took him back to his pains.

   "I would name them _Arod_ and _Auro_, Noble and Morning," he said, though his wisdom foresaw otherwise for the second name. (2)

   "Elladan and Elrohir," Celebrían insisted, her grey eyes twinkling.

   "_Aduion_," Elrond said, "for their hair are dark like the twilight." (3)

   Celebrían raised a brow. "And you would have them both named _Aduion_?"  
    "Nay," Elrond answered slowly, brow creased as he looked at his sons, and his voice was soft. "I cannot foresee all of their fates, but what I have seen pains me." He gazed at his son in Celebrían's arms, and at the one in his own. "One of them shall lean greatly to the mortal blood in him, and mayhap he may choose their path."

  "And what, then, would you name them, Elrond?"

   "_Ednos_ and _Abonos_," he said. "Elf-kin and Man-kin." (4)

   There was a heavy silence, but Elrond stirred, and smiled. "That day is far off still. Let us worry about their names now."

   Celebrían nodded, though she saw the pain of what he had foreseen. "Elladan and Elrohir."

   Elrond groaned again. "Can you not follow tradition so tightly, m'lady?"

   "Nay." Celebrían grinned. 

   He rose and went to the bed, sitting down beside her. "And who will you name _Elladan_ and who _Elrohir_?"

   Celebrían knew that both of them did not know still how strong their mortal blood would run in each. "Mine shall be Elrohir."

   Elrond frowned playfully. "Why should yours be Elrohir? I shall call mine that."

   "Elrond, they're _both_ our sons!" Celebrían gasped with mock shock.

   "Aye, I know." He laughed, kissing his wife gently on the lips. He then gazed keenly at his sons, and finally said softly, "Elrohir should be the one you carry, m'lady. He shall be accounted amongst the greatest warriors of our kin." He held up the babe in his arms, kissing him on the forehead. "And this shall be Elladan. The Elf-man."

~finis

(1) Elladan = Elf-man

Elrohir = Elf-knight

(2) Arod = Noble

Auro = formed from _Aur_, meaning "Morning."

(3) Aduion = formed from _Aduial_, meaning "Evening" (lit. second twilight)

(4) Ednos= formed from _Edhel_ (Elf) and _noss_(kindred)

Abonos= formed from _Abonnen_(Man; lit. Afterborn) and _noss_ (kindred)


End file.
